1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alarm technology, and particularly to a multi-function printer and an alarm method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the coming of the information society, office automation equipments, for example, a scanner, a photocopier and a printer, are set/installed in an office, and a user can perform the word processing operation by using the office automation equipments. It should be noted that when the office automatic equipments are set/installed in the office at the same time, the office automation equipments may occupy much space. Therefore, a multi-function printer (MFP) integrating functions of photocopying, printing, and scanning is developed.
The flow process of performing printing in a conventional MFP is: the user first issues a print command by a computer, and then the MFP would perform printing in response to a print document transmitted from the computer. When the MFP receives multiple printing requests, the MFP would perform scheduling according to the sequence of printing requests, namely, operating under a first come first serve basis. Thus, users corresponding to the printing requests in the back of the order usually will not immediately go to the side of the MFP to wait the needed print document, but will go to the MFP to take away the needed print document after waiting for a period of time.
However, users corresponding to the printing requests in the back of the order may forget to take away the needed print document because of other occupying tasks. Thus, a pile of printed documents (papers) are usually piled up in the paper output region of the MFP. Even though user from remembering going to the MFP to take away the needed print document, because much of print documents are piled up in the paper output region of the MFP, so user can not easily find his or her own needed print document.